She's A Lady
by jeweles25
Summary: Lovina's a lady and Antonio better know it! It's a game of cat and mouse, but who will be the winner?
1. Meeting

Lovina Vargas was being dragged and forced to got to the mall with her airhead sister and her potato krutz of a boyfriend. She was going to say no, but then Feli started to up on a puppy face and no one can resist that face. They went into store after store. Of course she brought some things, but all the things Feli bought were hanging off the potato's muscular arms.

They were about to go into the 15 store in this never ending mall when her boyfriend, Ludwig told her to slow just smiled at him with a happy "ve" and decided to find some pasta in the food court.

"_Sorella_, what do you want?"

Lovina just huffed. "Pizza, _idiota_."

Feli happily ordered and convinced her boyfriend to pay for them since she was now broke. Lovina was going to protest , but she was broke too. When their food was finally done she grabbed her food and quickly sat down at one of the tables. She was complaining about how this food wasn't worthy of being called Italian why they heard a loud "KESESESESE."

All of their head turned to see who it was even though it was pretty obvious. When Ludwig saw it was older brother, Gilbert he made a loud smack with his face palm. Feli was making sure he didn't hurt himself while Lovina watched as the krutz kept coming closer.

The was already at their table claiming how awesome he was when two people can running at him.

One of them was a French man with long blonde hair tied behind him. The other one was a Spaniard with his brown bangs flopping over his green eyes.

Friendly green eyes clashed with harsh brown ones.

He started to walk towards her when the Frenchy stepped in front of him.

He reached over and kissed her left hand. He gave her a small smile. "_Enchantè, mademoiselle."_

Lovina face burst bright red. She yanked her hand away from him, headbutted him in the stomach and started to curse at him in Italian. Her sister was smiling at her shyness.

This of course was the perfect time for the Spaniard to come up, poke her in the cheek and say " You look like a tomato."

This just made her more embarrassed. She quickly head butted him and ran away.

* * *

Antonio was confused.

Today he went to the mall with his best friends Gilbert and Francis. They just got there and Gilbert was already running into stores. Today was going to be a great day. The old thing that made this day "unawesome" according to Gilbert was that they were so excited about being together that they forgot to bring money.

Well more that Antonino was too excited. Francis probably spent it on some wine. Gilbert was just plain broke. He didn't have a job and just mooched off people.

They were window shopping when Gilbert suddenly ran out of the store. So naturally they had to chase after him. Of course after Francis got that cashier's number.

When they found him he was talking to his brother and his girlfriend. But all he noticed was the girl that looked exactly like Feli that was yelling about her pizza being unworthy.

There was an aura around her that just said **back away or die**, but Antonio was curious. He started to walk closer to her. He was almost there when Francis cut in front of him.

Antonio is a very friendly and easy going person, but Francis was annoying him. He watched as he hit on her. He smiled widely as he watched one of best friends getting headbutted.

The girl started to running away so he chased her. Her face was so red. It reminded him of his favorite food, a tomato. So naturally he said her face looked like a tomato. What didn't know was that the compliment that he just said would earn him a hard headbutt in the stomach. It hurt. A lot. He grabbed his stomach and looked at the group who just witness the entire scene.

"Who was that?"

Feli smiled. "My _sorella_, Lovina. Don't worry she's just embarrassed. She likes you guys. She just has a hard time showing her feelings." Behind her Ludwig rolled his eyes.

Antonio liked her already."Lovi~_mi tomate."_

* * *

**_Spanish_**

Mi tomate - my tomato

**_Italian_**

_idiota - idiot_

_sorella - sister_

**_French_**

_Enchanté, mademoiselle - miss bewitched_

**This is my first fanfiction. I love spamano it's adorable!**


	2. School Part One

"Get up, lazy bones!"

Lovina's blanket was suddenly ripped off her body. Her blanket of heaven was gone.

She lead up ready to curse out the person who woke her up. It was her grandpa.

"_Nonno_, why did you do that?!"

"You were going to be late."

She quickly looked around. "Then where's Feli?"

"She left with her boyfriend."

Lovina jumped up. "AND YOU LET HER GO WITH THAT BASTARD!"

She kicked her grandfather out and quickly got changed. She grabbed some money and ran all the way to school.

* * *

Today Antonio woke up by his door being shoved open.

"Wake up! We need to go to the unawesome school."

"Can't we skip?" Antonio pleaded.

"No way! Today we must learn."

Antonio groaned.

Francis came over to him. "_Mon ami_, Gilbert just wants to hit on the new teacher."

Gilbert just blushed. "No I don't. The awesome me doesn't like her or her class."

Francis and Antonio just shared a knowing look together.

With help from his friends Antonio got ready and they walked to school together.

They separated once they got in the school. Antonio needed to go get some breakfast while Gilbert went to make an excuse up to tell to his teacher about not doing the project. Francis followed him to the classroom saying that Gilbert needed help with _l'amour_.

Antonio was a having a good day since he woke up, but when he saw the fiestty Italian from the weekend his day got even better.

He watched as she went to fet a snapple from the vending machine. He laughed when the bottle got stuck and she started to kick and punch it while cursing.

While she was concentrated on the machine he smoothly stepped in front of her and gave it a swift kick. The bottle fell instantly.

He calmly got it and handed to her while a big smile was plastered on his face. "Here you go." She quickly grabbed it from him. She awkwardly stood in front of him.

He noticed that she had the same curl that refused to stay down like Feli's, but on the opposite side. The curl was twitching. Her eyes were a dark brown. A huge blush was covering her face.

"Aww... you look like a tomato!"

Her face became even redder.

"SHUT UP!" She quickly kicked Antonio in the stomach and ran away.

Even though it hurt he was smiling wondering when he will see his _tomate_ again.

* * *

**Italian **

_ Nonno - grandpa_

**French**

_Mon ami - my friend_

_L'amour - love_

**This is part 1 of school.**

**I'm taking French so I really hope I spelt those right. If I didn't please tell me.**


	3. School Part Two

Lovina huffed away still embarrassed.

She walked around the corner and saw her sister kiss thing that potato bastard.

She ran up to them and pulled her sister away from him.

"Why did you do that?" Feli pouted.

Lovina started to flip out. "WHY? WHY? WHY WERE YOU KISSING HIM? HE COULD GIVE YOU RABIES AND-?!"

"Why did you stop us? Don't worry Luddy wouldn't do anything bad to me."

"I think I love him." She added quietly.

Lovina blew a gasket. "What?! WHAT?! You can't. He's... Great this is now officially the worst day ever first that tomato bastard stalked me and embarrassed me. Then you-"

"You saw Brother Toni?"

Lovina blushed. "No I didn't. Stop changing the subject!"

Feli laughed and skipped away saying "Lovi likes Toni. Lovi likes Toni!"

Lovina 's face got even redder. "SHUT UP!"

She started to run after Feli but with all the people in the hallway she quickly lost her.

The bell rang and she groaned.

Time for Spanish class. She only picked the language because it was close to Italian. She was not doing that well. It was a waste of time. She doesn't even get by they need another language. She was already bilingual.

When she got into the classroom she quickly sat at the back near the window and ignored everyone.

She was so in thought that she didn't even know that people entered the classroom until she was pulled into a hug.

* * *

Antonio walked into class.

It was Spanish class. He had the best grade in the class. Well, of course he did he was Spanish. This class was a breeze for him.

He was about to start doodling tomatoes in his notebook when the teacher told him that they were going to the sophomore class so they could tutor them for the week. Everyone huffed.

They quickly had their way to the classroom. They waited outside while the teacher s talked together. They heard the teacher say "Now everybody the junior class was happy enough to help you guys pass this class since many of you are failing.

Antonio 's class walked inside. At first he thought this was a waste of time until he saw his little tomate. He quickly ran over to her and pulled her into a hug daring anyone else to try to get her as a partner.

* * *

Lovina quickly pushed him off of her. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "What are you doing here?!"

His eyes widen. "Lovi~ I'm here to help tutor you in make for an entire week."

She face palmed. "Great." She murmured.

* * *

Two teachers watched the two fight and argue. Mostly Lovina fighting and arguing with Antonio while he was trying to give her hugs.

"That's Antonio Fernández Carriedo. He's the best student in my class."

"That person next to him is Lovina Vargas. She's failing the worst in my class. They'll make a good pair."

The other teacher nodded.


	4. The Bad Touch Trio

Today the day Antonio was going to Gilber's house.

He quickly grabbed a bag of tomatoes (Gilbert never had any good ones) and rode his bike over.

He opened the door. (Gilbert never had the door locked) Gilbert was playing his Xbox while Francis was texting the girl he was dating this week.

"Hola, mi amigos."

Francis looked at him. "You've finally decided to show up."

Gilbert started to laugh. "KESESE! Yeah, finally Toni. He put down the controller and looked at them. "Now we can actully have some fun."

"What are we going to do?"

"Hoow about 7 minutes?" Francis purred.

Antonio said an innocent "What's that?"

While Gilbert flinched and make a disgusted face. "How about no."

After a few minutes of bickering they finally decided to play Dance Party 4.

For hours they dancing. Which ending into some nasty bets.

The worst bet ended that Gilbert owed Francis $100 and Francis had to put itching powder in the Englishman, Arthur's pants.

* * *

Afterwards, they collapsed on the couch.

"What time is it?" Francis asked.

"It's only 5 o'clock" Antonio replied.

Gilbert jumped up. "Awesome! Now we have time to more stuff."

"What could we do then?"

"Well, West went to his girlfriend's house for a date. I left him a little surprise in his pocket" He smirked.

"What was it?"

"Come on let's go see."

It took some convincing, but soon they were all walking to the Vargas household.

* * *

Lovina was just about to go to Alice Kirkland's house when she suddenly canceled. A "stupid bloody American git" broke into her house and now she couldn't get him out.

She would have shrugged it off, but she was walking to her house. She was halfway there when Alice canceled on her. Now she had to walk all teh way back.

She was only 5 minutes away from home whne it started to air. She only had on some jeans and a thin sweatshirt. She was soaked by the time she got home.

When she got home she quickly got inside and saw her stupid sister and her potato krutz of a boyfriend. She quickly walked into her room.

She examined herself in the mirror. She was so wet that her stuid curl that deified gravity was drooping.

She was about to strip and change when she heard. A loud bang and her sister scream. She ran down stairs to find a the school's Bad Touch Trio at her house. Her sister's boyfriend was holding a plastic blue square. His face was completely red.

Her air head of a sister was asking people if they wanted pasta. Her hair was a little messed up.

Gilbert was laughing. "West getting any?"

His brother's face got even redder. He looked like he was going to attack him.

Before he could Lovina intervened. "What are you bastards doing at my place?"

Her eyes widened when she saw a brown blob of hair running towards her.

* * *

_Hola, mi amigos_ - Hello, my friends

**I just say Catching Fire! IT'S SO AWESOME! Can't wait till Mockingjay!**


	5. Nosebleeds

Antonio was watching the chaos erupt. Then he saw Lovina.

She was soaking wet. Her clothes were sticking to her like a second skin and her bangs was sticking to her forehead. She looekd beautiful.

He quickly ran and gave her a hug.

While he was hugging her, her eyes widened. He noticed that up close that her eyes had a fleck of gold in them.

While he was adriming them she quickly kicked and punched hi in the shoulder.

He landed on the ground on his butt. He looekd up and she was glaring at him. She had a faint scowl and a small blush on her face. This made her look prettier.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She demanded.

He suddenly got a nosebleed.

She stumbled back when she saw the blood.

She pointed at his nose. "What's wrong with your face?"

When he got out of his daze he quickly covered his face. "Nothing." He jumped up and ran out of the room. As he ran more blood was gushing through his finegrtips.

While he was gone Lovina kicked everyone out of her house.

* * *

Antonio was trying to stop his nosebleed with a paper towel when he heard a yawn behind him.

He turned around and saw a young man that looked striking like Feli and Lovina.

He opened his eyes and yawned. "Who are you?"

Antonio straightened his posture. "Antonio Fernández Carriedo."

"Are you friends with Feli and Lovi?"

"What's a Lovi?" Lovina screamed at him.

"Awwww..Lovina why must you be so dificult?" He walked over and wrapped his arms around, giving her a sideways hug.

By looking at them Antonio guessed that the man was extremely strong. He was rubbing his head against her arm affectionly while she struggled to get him off of her.

Her face held a very angry expression. Her teeth were beared, but the one thing that gave away her nerousness was the huge blush on her face.

The sight gave him another nosebleed.

She noticed. "Geez! WHAT'S WITH YOU AND THE NOSEBLEEDS? Nonno, get off of me!"

After watching Lovina and her young grandfather hugging for a while he decided to join the group hug.

So when Feli saw her grandfather and Antonio hugging her big sister she just HAD to join.

With a happy "VE~" she latched herself on the front of her sister.

Lovina was starting to slip under the weight of them all. Well she fell everyone fell on top of her.

* * *

Antonio was in pure bliss when he was in the group hug with his Lovi.

But when they all fell on top of eachother his face was shoved into her chest.

_They're big_... He thought.

His nosebleed was so big that from blood lost he was dizzy with blood lost. He collapsed on her.

The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was "WHAT DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING BASTARD?!"

* * *

**Three nosebleeds in one chapter!**

**Btw, if you guys want another pairing tell me and I'll add a chapter about them.**


	6. Obliviousness

Antonio woke up in a bed. He jolted up and looked around the room. was so nice. The colors red, white and green were everwhere.

He got up and saw a picture of little Feli and Lovi hugged by their grandfather. His Lovi had a scowl on her face, but he knew from the blush on her face that she was really enjoying it.

"Oi! What are you looking at?" He turned and saw Lovi holding a bowl of pasta for him. He grately took it from her. "Muchas gracias, Lovi!"

Her face erupted into a huge blush. "Whatever, idiota. It's not like I wanted too bring you this. Feli made the pasta and made me give it to you." She stormed out of the room. The smile never left Antonio's face.

He came out of the room after he finished the bbowl and put the bowl in the sink. When he walked into the living room he saw Lovina yell at Francis to get his "perverted hands off her sister!"

He quickly had his way over to the couch and squeaked between Lovina and Francis. "Move over frenchy." She yelled at him. The rest of the evening was Antonio teasing Lovina while she yelled at Feliciana and Ludwig for being near eachother. The Bad Touch Trio and Ludwig left around 5 o'clock.

When they left Antonio gave Lovina a hugand she failed to struggle out of his strong grip. Feliciana gave Ludwig a organ breaking hug and a big sloppy wet kiss on the cheek. Ludwig's face blew up in seconds. That's when Lovina started to push them all out the door.

Francis left with a perverted laugh and Gilbert left with a "KESESESE! The awesome me has to leave now!"

After they finally left Lovina and Feliciana sat on the couch and talked.

"Why are you with that potato krutz anyway he's so mean and scary!" She fummed.

Feli pouted."Luddy can be mean sometimes, but he's strong and he's super smart. He always helps me with things too."

Lovina looked awway from her sister. "You know Big Brother Toni likes you right?"

Lovina started stuttering and blushing like crazy. "W-w-what d-do you mean?"

Her sister's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know?"

"What is wrong with you he doesn't like me!" She decided that she's had enough for the day. She huffed and stomped out of the room into her own.

She left her sister who was shocked at first then smiled knowingly. Her eyes took on a certain look. She was going to help her oblivious sorella find amore.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took me so long writing this. I know that it's short too, but I wrote a small chibi Spamano oneshot and started a USUK fanfic. **

**Please review it helps me get chapters up faster. Until then Thanks~!**


	7. The Ride to School

Lovina woke up and looked at her clock. It was 5:45 in the morning. 15 more minutes. She tried to fall asleep, but all she could think of was what her sister said the other day.

Did that dumb potato really like her?

Just the thought of him having a little bit of feelings for her had her face flush red. She buried her face into her tomato plushie.

What she didn't notice was that on the other side of the room Felicana was staring at her sister with another cat like smile.

* * *

When it was time to go to school Feli once again volunteered her boyfriend to give her sister a ride. She was so excited when her sister actually said yes today.

Lovina was having a bad day. She only got 4 hours of sleep because of the stupid internet so she had small bags under her eyes. Since she didn't know how to do make up (Feli was the expert) and she got out of bed late so she didn't have the time to even try. She tried once by herself. Feli walked into the room and her sister told her she looked like a monkey that was punched in the eyes. She gave up after that. So she wass so tired that she would probably say yes to just about anything. That's why she agreed to get a ride from the potato krutz.

When her sister's boyfriend came he had the Bad Touch Trio in the back of his car. Felu looked in the car. "Luddy, there isn't room for sorella."

"Ja. I know. Make some room back there."

"No room, West. Why don't she just sit on my lap." He patted his leg and they all started to laugh. Even Ludwig cracked a small smile.

They all stopped laughing when Lovina gave them a faint "whatever."

She walked over to the door, opened it and sat down right on Gilbert's lap.

All their eyes were wide and all their jaws fell down.

Feli quietly walked to the passenger side and got in the car. The entire (short) ride to school was quiet. No one uddered a single word. Everyone was (expect Ludwig) was staring at the sleeping Lovina on Gilbert's lap.

No one noticed that Antonio was giving him the death glare. At least Francis pretended not to noticed, but the horrifying aura coming from Antonio was making him tremble a little.

When they got to the school Lovina calmly got off of him and started walking to class with her sister.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes this is a fast update. Aren't you proud of me? **

**Please review. It helps me update faster.**


	8. The Confession

After Feli watched her sister walk like a zombie into the school.

"Sorella. Sorella."

"What?"

"You just sat on Gilbert's lap."

That woke her up. "WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T STOP ME?!"

Feli shook her head. "Well then time to boil my head!" She stomped away to the home ec room.

Feli smiled. Her sister was back to normal.

* * *

After they left Francis jumped up. "Mon Dieu! Antonio get a grip."

"The Awesome Me got a hot Italian to sit on mein lap." Gilbert bragged.

This made Antonio more enraged. He was about to attack Gilbert when the bell rang.

"KESESE! Later."

"Let's go Tonio." Francis dragged him to his class.

* * *

Antonio was so happy. It was also time for Spanish class. He wouold get to see his Lovi soon. He was so mad this morning. Why did she agreee to sit on Gilbert's lap? He is so lucky Francis held him back or he would mess him up.

While he was dayydreaming and having little arguments in his head (we all do it) the bell rang. He jumped up and ran to find Lovi.

When he saw her in the hallway he ran and glommed her. He crushed her in a hug.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

He smiled at her. "Nothing Lovi~."

"How do you and Feli say those squiggly lines?"

"We're alike."

"Yeah. You're both stupid." She mummured under her breathe.

He let go of her in shock. "Lovi~ that's so mean."

She started walking to class. "Deal with it."

He chased after her like a lost puppy and she was soaking up every ounce of infatuation from him. She was happy there was at least one person who liked her more than her sister. She wasn't used to it and didn't know how to react. And being her regular mean self didn't scare him off. Yet.

The entire Spanish lesson Antonio called Lovina cute pet and nicknames while she cursed him off. She was called into the hallway and asked to sit outside, but Antonio tried to reason with the teachers and now they were both outside in the hallway.

She glared at him. "Why'd you get kicked out of the classroom?"

He shrugged and laughed nervously. "I wanted to be with you?"

She crossed her arms and a small blush found it's way onto her face. "Well I don't want to be with you."

He went over and hugged her even though she was still crossing her arms. "But Lovi, I just like you so much?"

Her blush got bigger. "Why? Everyone likedd Feli better. She's better at everything than me. Cooking . Art. People."

"I don't know. You just make me feel all tingly inside."

Her blush got even bigger. "What are you going to do about it?"

"How about I take you on a a date?"

She turned away from him and his cheery self faltered a little.

"If I have to." She whisphered.

He immediately got 100000000000000 times happier. He hugged her again and started jumping up and down. "You won't reget it."

The bell rang and he ran away before she could hit him. "We'll go on Saturday and I'll pick you put around noon."

She just signed and went to her next class.

* * *

**A/N Where do you guys want their date to be?**

**Or do you want it to be a group date?**

**PAIRINGS!**


	9. First Date Part One

Lovina was throwing all her clothes onto her bed, cursing under he breathe. She was concentrated on finding the perfect outfit that when she reached into her closet and there was nothing there she started yelling. Feliciana ran into her room.

"Sorella, what's wrong?"

"I can't wear anything!"

"For your date with Antonio?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Luddy said his brother told him. Do you want me to help you pick out a outfit?" She smiled.

"Fine." She huffed.

Feliciana dressed her up in a nice shirt with fancy jeans.

when they weere finished they sat on the couch and watched tv. They hearrd a knock at the door and Kovina got it. It was the potato.

"Oi! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Feliciana."

"Feli, your *cough* boy *choke* friend is here."

She ran up next to him and they left.

Loviana sat back on the couch and watchd tv again. After a while she looked at the clock. It was 12:30 already.

_Of course that idiot would be late_

She quickly fell asleep. The doorbell woke her up. She staggered over and opened it. She saw a nervous Antonio with a red carnation.

When he saw her in the doorway he handed her the flower and smiled at her. "Lovely as always Lovi."

She blushed from his compliment, "Stop saying lies." She stomped to his car and got in the passenger side. Antonio just followed her with a small dreamy smile on his face.

Antonio was driving and Lovina was pouting when two heads popped up in the backseat. It was Francis and Gilbert.

Lovina screamed."WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?"

Antonio flinched from the scream. "Mi amigos are here to be witnesses for something. It don't know what for though."

"So you let them tag along!"

"You should be thankful to be in the Awesome Me's presence!"

They bickered the entire way. Well only Gilbert and Lovina argued. Francis was getting a headache and Antonio was just happy they were talking.

They arrived and they were at a carnival.

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Well, it's only in town for a few days." He tried.

"Fine."

She stomped off.

"Why did you chose her, mon ami. She's so difficult." He whipped back his hair for dramatic effect.

He shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Niether of them noticed that Gilbert already left looking for Lovina.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry that this isn't the full date. I'm just confused on whether you want Spamano or Prumano.**

**So please tell me and I'll continue this date.**

**And any suggestions on what games they should play?**

**Until then -honhonhonhon-**


	10. The First Date Part Two

Gilbert caught up to her easily. He saw her standing all by herself.

Her arms were cross and she had an adorable little pout on her face. He staggered over to her and put his arm around her. She didn't respond so he didn't move. He followed her gaze and saw her looking at a huge stuffed turtle. Thinking she wanted it he dragged her up to the booth, oblivious to her complaints.

He slammed down $5 and the man told him to take a seat in front of the water gun. Before the game started a few children joined the game. When the bell went off they all aimed for the little hole to shoot the water through. Another bell went off and a little brunette girl won and got a big Jamaican banana.

"You lost potato bastard. Let's go back and find the pervert and the airhead."

"Nu-uh." He pouted. "The awesome me has to win that big turtle." He slammed another 5 dollars onto the counter and positioned himself behind the plastic gun.

She sighed. Can't leave the big baby by himself

* * *

Antonio and Francis wandered around the park for a while looking for them. They were about to sit down in the shade when Antonio saw a big turtle with a foolish grin on his face. His gaze lowered and he saw a familiar brunette curl with a certain white blob of hair. He dragged Francis over there and slung his arm around his date. He laughed as she blushed and cursed at him. He took it all in stride and smiled through all the abusement.

He looked at the huge stuffed turtle again and just knew he had to get it for her. He gave the man $5 and sat behind the plastic gun.

The bell rang and they both lost to a little boy he took the giant turtle so they left the game and moved on.

They walked around and played a bunch of games. Antonio did win a small Squirt from Nemo for Lovina and despite her complaints she clung it to her chest and never let go.

They weren't the only ones having fun, Francis went around flirty with people gaining numbers as he passed. Gilbert wasn't very good at the carnival games saying, they're all rigged or are too unawesome for him to win. He did win a small yellow chick for "trying his best." He named it Gilbird the Second after the his pet bird at home.

They all had fun, but they all even Lovina admitted that the bumper cars was the best game. They all got into their own cars and the bell rang, they all started smashing into things. Except Francis he drove himself between the all the crashes, avoiding them all.

Of course because he did this it was Gilbert's mission to smash into him repeatedly. He aimed at him and drove all full speed, but before he could crash into him a hungarian woman came and drove right in front of his view, causing him to crash into her instead of Francis.

They looked at each other and started arguing about who crashed who until Gilbert declared himself too awesome to talk to mere peasant like herself. He drove away with a confident KESESESESESE. Little did he know that that crazy woman would crash into him so many times that it could break the small cheap cars. Afterwards they had to apologize and give him money well she did, he ran away screaming how big a sucker they were.

The ride home was loud and a lot longer than it seemed. Antonio was oblivious to the noise hus friends were making, but Lovina was not.

"Can you tell your friends to SHUT THE HELL UP!"

He looked at her. "Why, they're not doing anything wrong."

"Look at the road, idiot!"

He dropped them off and drove Lovina home. It was a strange ride, Lovina hugged the stuffed Squirt to her chest, part of it was covering her face. She was quiet the entire time after they left.

When they got to her house like the gentleman he is, Antonio opened the door for her and walked her to the front door. They awkwardly stood in front of her door. She still was holding the turtle to her chest and there was a small blush on her face. Antonio was staring attentively at her, wondering when to make his move. She wasn't staring in his eyes and looked anywhere, but at him. So he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He ran away smiling as he jumped him his car and drove home leaving her shell shocked in front of her house.

Feli opened the door with a knowing smile. "Ve~ How was your date?"

Instead of answering she ran pushed pass her and ran upstairs a huge blush covering her face.

"SHUT UP, IDIOTA!"

* * *

A/N

Hi people. Sorry this is so late. Something was wrong with my internet so I couldn't update. When I did get on I was so happy to find all the reviews there. So please send me reviews. I love them.

Also lets note that this is the longest chapter there's about 750 words!

Until next time - KESESESESE


End file.
